Field of the Invention
The present disclosure herein relates to an image processing apparatus which performs an image process on a radiographic image, an image processing method, and an image processing system.
Description of the Related Art
A radiographic image acquired by irradiating a radiation on an object contains a component originating from a primary radiation which travels straight from a radiation source and a component originating from a scattered ray being a radiation scattered within the object. Such a scattered-ray component may possibly result in reduced contrast of the resulting radiographic image.
In the past, the scattered-ray component contained in a radiographic image has often been reduced by imaging a radiographic image by using a scattered ray reduction grid (hereinafter, called a grid) configured to reduce the amount of a scattered ray reaching a radiation detector for acquiring the radiographic image. In recent years, a method has been proposed which can reduce a scattered-ray component from a radiographic image by performing image processing.
In accordance with some purposes of observation of a radiographic image, a user may perform an image process again with reference to an image generated by performing an image process on a radiographic image. However, the necessity for performing the image process for reducing a scattered-ray component every time an image process is performed may possibly increase the processing time.